Like A Charm
by NariNari
Summary: All Harry wants is Draco. Being covered in bird poo and sitting disheveled on the floor helps. DXH light fluff.


**A/N:** Lesse I don't own Harry Potter, belong to J.K.Rowling...You know what I want, a Draco plushie. Do they make those? Okay this is my first HP fic so be nice .

**MATA!!!:**...Can I still do my 'MATA!!!' section even if I'm not doing anime??? Oh well, tis a BoyxBoy

Harry sat on the owlrey window sill beside himself. It had been a hard day, well a hard week too. Here he was trying to learn how to defeat the Dark Lord and all he could think about were the normal stupid teenage urges. All Harry wanted to do was snog Draco Malfoy's face off.

Then again how could he not? He was a teenager after all. And who could resist that pale skin, snow white blonde hair, and those black robes that billowed behind him, sort of like Snape's but less creepy and pedophilic. Draco Malfoy was the essence of perfection.

And pratism, if that's a word. It's not? Well then, it is now.

Harry stared out the window waiting for Hedwig to come back. He had sent a letter to Sirius about his little problem (Of course he didn't mention names) and was desperately needing the reply. How was he supposed to go on in life if he never felt those silky strands of hair fall through his fingers? Harry would rather die I tell you, die.

Well maybe not die, but it makes for a nice picture. And really, Draco's hair is quite nice, I'm kind of jealous of it. Harry's thoughts continued in this direction when suddenly they were knocked from his mind by a large warm fluffy thing colliding with his face. Harry fell to the floor, his glasses falling somewhere to the right of him.

"OW!" Harry yelped, "Hedwig? Was that you?" He felt around on the ground for his glasses, found them and put them on, then immediately jumped. There was a large poo stain on his glasses and Harry had thought the Abominable Snowman had been attacking. Yet far worse things were about to take place.

"Ah, Potter. Nice to see you've finally found where you belong, with pigeon poo." Said a silky voice somewhere on his left.

_Oh Merlin, please don't tell me..._ Harry though turning to where the voice had came from, and his fears where confirmed.

There stood Draco Malfoy, in all his God-like beauty, _not_ covered in bird poop.

"Honestly, Potter at least clean yourself up a bit." Draco said and flicked his wand in Harry's direction. All traces of the poop vanished so Harry could see clearly. Clear enough to tell that the bird withering next to him was not Hedwig, it was in fact Ron's retard of an owl. Harry was so caught up in glaring at the offending bird for making him look like an idiot, he pretty much forgot Draco was in the room.

That was until his face was about 3 centimeters from his. "You know," Draco drawled looking down at the bird and back to Harry, "Glaring at it won't make it die."

"Really, Malfoy? I thought I might give it a whirl anyway." Harry bit out, going to stand. Draco held him down.

"You know I kind of like you like this, beneath me." Draco said. Harry had no idea what he was talking about, but soon realized he was in fact right. Draco was taller than Harry and was squatting with one leg on either side of Harry's.

"...Erm...Malfoy?" Harry asked tentatively, Draco was quickly closing the 3 centimeters between them. He began to protest more but it was to late, Draco was kissing him.

Oh My God, Draco was kissing Harry. Harry's mind screamed at him to push away or kill him, but he wasn't listening to his mind. Instead Harry was kissing Draco back. Draco began licking a Harry's lips and Harry parted them apprehensively. He hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing, but when Draco's tongue began probing at his, he threw caution to the wind and tried his damnedest to mimic Draco. He had a feeling he was doing it right, seeing as the Malfoy heir was clutching Harry's robes like a life line.

Harry began running his finger through that soft blonde hair, Oh God, this is what dreams are made of! Harry thought happily.

The dream ended all to soon, when Draco pulled away for air. They were both panting heavily, Harry's hands still in Draco's hair.

"Meet me tonight, outside the Great Hall after dinner." Draco told him, Harry just nodded in response. Draco smiled pecked him on the lips, and left him sitting on the owlrey floor, dazed.

When he finally came out of his stupor, Harry noticed Hedwig staring at him, Sirius reply in her beak.

* * *

"So did it work?" 

Draco turned to the forest where the question had come from, "Like a charm."

Sirius just smiled and disappeared.

**A/N:** I guess I can say stuff about Roy Mustang here..Well comments and constuctive criticism is accpeted flames are not unless you're Roy Mustang.


End file.
